Patients were randomized to receive (i) monthly IV-cyclophosphamide, (ii) monthly IV methylprednisolone, or (iii) both. The study is now closed to new entrants. Rate of progression to renal failure, requirements for re-treatment, and drug toxicities are being assessed. Clear-cut differences have yet to emerge for the entire group of patients completing 3 years of study.